MU2K14:The Thunderer
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Hong Kong has a new hero protecting the streets he calls himself the Thunderer but is this the very same Thunderer,Jerry Carstairs?


THE THUNDERER #1

NEW DEFENDER OF THE EAST PART 1

By: Ty Fushimi

**Hong Kong,Kowloon Bay:**

On a cool Spring night a group of men gather on the docks. The group are armed and guarding a transition meeting.

Counterfeiter:Welcome gentleman let us process.

?: The black dragons will be the judge let's see the goods.

Counterfeiter:Very a look for yourselves Mr?

?: Lau of the black dragons.

Counterfeiter: Well you will enjoy this.

One of men opens a crate and inside the crate are high grade military checks the weapons.

Lau: (holding assault rifles) This is good.

Counterfeiter: Test it out for yourself, .

The counterfeiter's men sets up some target dummies and Lau takes aim, he hits them all. The dummies exploding on impact.

Lau: This will put the black dragons on par with the Triads. Son Yung pay the man will ya.

Son Yung: You got it boss. (hands the counterfeiter a duffel bag)

Counterfeiter: (checks the money) It's been a pleasure.

The men shake hands however what they didn't know was they were being watched by someone. This person analyzes the situation and moves closer to the meeting. He knocks out the guards patrolling the entrance.

Lau: What the hell was that? Son Yung. Shen. Check it out!

Lau then turns his attention to the Counterfeiter.

Lau (pulls his gun) What the hell is this?

Counterfeiter: ( pulls his gun) You tell me . Are you a cop?

Lau: Do I look like cop? What's taking you guys so long?

Suddenly,Lau's men come flying back. The men aim their guns towards the direction.

Lau: Alright! Come on out!

Slowly a figure comes out of the shadows.

Counterfeiter: Who are you?

?: Drop your guns.

Lau: What?

?: Drop your guns now and you guys won't be hurt to badly.

Counterfeiter: You seem to forget my costumed friend

we have the guns

?:True,but I have a weapon too so I say again drop your guns.

Lau: Screw you shoot him!

?: Very well. I warned you.

The costume figure walks a step forward and yells at the armed men, a huge wave of sound hits the group of men. Some fall to the ground holding their ears.

Lau: Aargh!

Disorientated the costumed man runs in hit the men still standing with side kicks and various throws. However one the men tries to escape in boat.

?: Don't try it!

However the man just continue to escape. The costumed man once again yells this time at the water creating a wave. The wave flips the boat over and a few minutes later the man swims back to the shore.

Man: Who… are..you?

?: Just someone who doesn't like trash in my city.

Man: But...who..are..you?

?: I'm The Thunderer remember it.

The sound of sirens approach.

Thunderer: Time to go. Goodnight

Man: Goodnight?

The Thunderer punches the man and departs. Seconds later the police arrive to find the handiwork of the Thunderer.

Policeman: Good God will you look at this.

Policeman #2: Looks like a war.

One of the officers approach Son Yung.

Policeman:Looks like the Black Dragons.

The police block off the area. Few minutes later another car approaches the scene,two individuals step out of the car.

Policeman: Evening Inspectors.

?: What do we have here,officers?

Policeman: Looks like a meeting of sorts Inspectors,but the black dragons we're involved the others not to sure about.

?: We know who the others are officers,don't we Inspector Wulong?

Inspector Wulong: Sure do the blonde right there is Joseph Kassin aka The Counterfeiter. Interpol has been looking for him for sometime.

Another officer approached the two inspectors.

Policeman #3: Excuse me inspectors I think you may like to see this.

Inspector Wulong: What is it?

Policeman #3: I believe the answer to who's responsible.

The two inspectors follow the officers.

Policeman #3: Here we are this man is in and out of it but he keeps repeating the same thing to anyone listening.

Inspector Wulong: What's your name?

Man: He did it...he did it

Inspector Wulong: What's your name? And who did it?

Man: The..The..Thunderer (Passes out again)

Inspector Wulong: The Thunderer? Any sense to you Inspector Li?

Inspector Li: Sounds familiar. Gotta do some checking but it looks like Hong Kong has a new player.

**Next Morning**

(Alarm clock ring)

?: Time for work.

The young man turns on his TV.

News Reporter: Joseph Kassin better known as the Counterfeiter was apprehended last night. After the international criminal was what officers say was a meeting with the local gang known as The Black Dragon. What is also known is one of the criminals men told Inspectors Wulong and Li someone known as The Thunderer was involved. Who is this Thunderer? Does Hong Kong have a vigilante run around protecting the streets? And where will he strike again?

Turns off TV

?:(looks at a picture) Watch over me mom and dad.

The young man departs from his apartment. He puts on his headphones and enters the streets of Hong Kong. He heads north dancing as well playing air guitar. He continues walking till he witness a man on a unsteady ladder.

?: Mind if I help ?

: Oh my Han Ling. Thank you my boy how are you today?

Han Ling: I'm good . I saw you ladder and thought you could use a hand.

: Yeah I know this old ladder and I been together for sometime now. But thanks for your help Han.

Han Ling: Welcome well on to work. Take care.

: You do the same Han.

Han continues traveling north till he reaches a huge restaurant looking over the bay.

?:Pretty cool, huh?

Han Ling: Yeah it is.

?: You know who the owners are?

Han Ling: (Smiling) Yeah two twins. My best friends as well. Hey are Yun?

Han turns around and fists bumps the two twin brothers.

Yun Lee: Shinryuken is booming thanks to your recipes bro.

Yang Lee: Yun is right Han you've really helped alot. Where'd you learn to cook?

Han Ling: My parents before they died.

Yun Lee: Well I wish I could thank them. So think you can bringing your skills tomorrow.

Han Ling: What's happening tomorrow?

Yang Lee: We're having a fundraiser.

Han Ling: Interesting. Where's the money going to?

Yun Lee: You know the vacant lot a few blocks away? We want to make a skate ring. A place for the kids who enjoy skateboarding and rollerblading.

Han Ling: Two things you two love to do. But I'll do it I make my fried dumplings.

Yun Lee: Great bro. Now let's get started.

**Meanwhile…**

Inspector Wulong: So any word on our mysterious hero?

Inspector Li: None so far Lei,but this can't be the original Thunderer.

Inspector Wulong: Why is that Chun Li?

Inspector Li: I did some research even talked to are you ready a S.H.I.E.L.D. representative. The original Thunderer was an American named Jerry Carstairs he fought Nazi during WW2.

Inspector Wulong: So we're talking Captain America era,right?

Inspector Li: Bingo. But that was over 70 years ago. No way is our boy.

Inspector Wulong: Indeed. Our guy took down some local gang members plus an international criminal. And speaking of criminal…

Inspector Li: Don't worry he's being transferred to Interpol.

Inspector Wulong: And that is why we make a good partnership.

**Back at Shinryukens…**

The restaurant is slowly building customers. Han Ling is in the kitchen with the other cooks.

Yun Lee: Yo Han! We need one peking duck out here. It's one of your originals.

Han Ling: Coming up!

?: Why does Han have originals?

Han Ling: What are you talking about Fong?

Fong: Everyone thinks you're the best cook here. Everyone come to you for advice.

?: Maybe because Fong you're always judging everyone.

Fong: Shut up Jun! Or I'll…

Suddenly, Yang comes in..

Yang Lee: And do what Fong?

Fong: Nothing.

Yang Lee: You're always starting something. If you don't like that Han has originals customers or he helps the others. There's the door dude you can leave.

Fong looks around at the other cook and stares a hole at Han. He continues to stare at Han.

Fong: You know what I think you're right. I'm gonna leave I don't need this (pointing at Han) I'm better than him anyway. I'm better than all of you!

Fong departs the kitchen..

Yun Lee: Alright guys the negative energy is gone. Let keep the positive going.

Han Ling: Jun you okay?

Jun: Don't worry Han . Fong was a jerk.

Han Ling: Yeah but he shouldn't have talked to you like that.

Jun: Thanks Han.

The hours pass around the restaurant and Han departs.

Han Ling: See you guys later.

Yun Lee: Where to next my man?

Han Ling: Off to Master Gen

Yang Lee: Still can't believe the Master Gen trains you.

Yun Lee: Dude he must see something in you.

Han just turns to the twin brothers and smiles.

Han Ling: See ya guys tomorrow, right?

Yang Lee: Tomorrow.

Han walks away for Shinryuken and heads South. While walking he views a television on it shows an anti-mutant groups causing hate crimes. A young teenage boy watches with him.

Boy: I hate these kinds of people don't you mister.

Han Ling: Yeah.

Boy: I mean why hate mutants I wish I was one so I can help people.

Han Ling: Me too.

Boy: Well see you mister.

Han Ling: See ya. (laughing)If you only knew that you were stand next to a mutant.

Han continues to head to Han smells and sees smoke he runs towards the direction. Han turns the corner and sees an apartment building ablazed.

Han Ling: Oh no!

To Be Continued


End file.
